Energy harvesting involves collecting a form of energy, such as solar or thermal energy, and converting the collected energy into electricity. Energy may be harvested using transducers, which may include photovoltaic (PV) panels for solar energy, and thermoelectric generators for thermal. However, increasing the amount of energy harvested by transducers is challenging.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.